The End
by melancholy.LOVER
Summary: He was going to die soon. She would be alone again.. The moment Sasuke arrived in her bedroom in the middle of the night was something neither of them would forget. [ONESHOT] LEMON AHEAD! CHARACTER DEATH!


_**The End**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**Author's Note --- HEYYA!! yea this is going to be a romance/tragedy just cause i was feeling up to writing something like this :D**_

_**ENJOY**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**Uchiha Sasuke --- 17**_

_**Haruno Sakura --- 16**_

_**x-x-x**_

"_I'm going to get Sasuke-kun back." Haruno Sakura uttered to herself for the umpteenth time that day._

_She sighed and wiped the sweat forming on her forehead._

"_Damn.. It's hot today."_

_She wiped her forehead once again; growling in annoyance from the stickiness of her clothes against her skin._

_Whatever little breeze would blow by, Sakura would stop and just close her eyes; losing herself.._

_Her pink locks of hair dancing with the wind.. She let out a breath of air, gazing at the setting sun.. Even though it was growing more and more dark each and every minute, the temperature refused to lower._

_Instead. It only seemed to rise._

_She had been.. i guess you could say- dreaming about the young Uchiha and what he was doing.._

_Or better yet; her in his strong arms._

_She blew out some air._

"_Like that would ever happen." She reminded herself. Again.._

_The cherry blossom of Konohagakure.. That was what she was in her village.._

_And.. of course. Naruto was still known as the number one knuckle-head ninja.. That one would never change._

_Sakura had grown. Grown and blossomed into a beautiful young woman. Her finger brushed the ends of her hair, reaching only an inch or so below her shoulders._

_Her eyes were the same as ever. Wide, emerald colour; simply wondrous.._

_She had surpassed Tsunade, yes. It took her a while to do so but she had nonetheless.. And she was proud._

_Sakura stopped once again._

_Letting the gentle breeze dance around her, her eyes growing sad while she tilted her head upwards to look up at the setting sun.._

_Why was she doing this again?_

_Sasuke wasn't going to come back to Konohagakure with the likes of her! He wouldn't for Naruto and he sure as hell wouldn't just because she loved him and wanted him back.._

_Was.. was she being selfish?!_

_Letting that thought drift to the back of her mind, Sakura focused more on the task at hand but.. where the hell would she find Sasuke?! He wasn't just going to pop out of nowhere and surrender._

_Although that did sound nice- it would never happen.._

_For now she could only pray.._

_x-x-x_

"_Shit!" Sakura dodged the paper bombs attached to the kunai thrown her way.._

_She shielded herself using her arms._

"_Dammit."_

_Her first problem she had encountered.. Rogue ninja. Just her luck, ne?_

_The kunoichi spat at the leader, "Leave me the fuck alone already."_

_He snarled at her, "Such fowl words coming from such a pretty girl.."_

_She ducked, the man was behind her now._

"_But.." He started._

"_I'm sure that mouth can be used for something else as well."_

_He pointed towards his private part and Sakura growled in complete disgust. Pulling back her leg before the bottom of her foot connected with his manhood._

_He fell over in utter pain, howling and cursing loudly._

"_Little bitch!"_

_Sakura sighed, "And the chase starts all over again.."_

_x-x-x_

_She peered behind the mighty tree she was resting near or more like hiding.._

"_They're.. gone."_

_A sigh of relief._

"_Finally.."_

_She took out her canteen of spring water and took large gulps to satisfy her dry mouth. She had been running for far too long.._

"_What did I get myself into?"_

_She punched the forest floor._

"_This is pointless!"_

_Sakura was frantic. According to the map she should already be in Sound continent!!_

_But.. she found herself utterly lost._

"_Perfect.."_

_The sound of shuriken being thrown and whizzing through the air caught her ear; before her mind could register what was going on, Sakura had jumped to the side; avoiding a fatal attack._

_Her eyes darted around the dark surroundings, she couldn't see anything!_

_Getting out a kunai, Sakura prepared herself for the worst._

_There! She dodged the flames that threatened to char her. Looking up, the pink haired girl saw a figure moving swiftly from above and she had to force herself to roll out of the way._

_Propping herself up using her elbows, Sakura gazed at the lone figure.._

_She almost didn't believe her eyes at first but.. there he was! Uchiha Sasuke was standing a few feet away from her! Maybe this had been a good idea from the beginning._

"_Sasuke-kun." She almost shocked herself by how calm she sounded._

_Inside she was screaming and cheering.._

_he didn't acknowledge her in the slightest, simply taking a quick glance before swiftly turning on his heel and walking away from her._

_She called to him again, "Sasuke-kun!"_

_He didn't stop. Why would he?_

_She stood up and before she knew it, he had appeared behind her. This had happened before. Sakura was almost sure of it! _

_She moved out of the way before Sasuke had a chance to knock her out and render her useless.. _

_Gripping his wrist and staring into those unreadable onyx orbs.. They blended in with the surrounding darkness which made it hard to know what he was looking at._

"_Sasuke-kun.." She whispered, inching closer to him._

"_Please.. come back with me.. please."_

_He didn't speak. Again.._

_Next thing she knew, her arm was being twisted painfully behind her backside, lips parting to allow a quiet whimper to pass.._

"_Plea-"_

"_Be quiet."_

_She shut her mouth instantly._

"_You really must hate me, huh?"_

_Oh God! If they kept this up, she'd sob all over.._

_Trying with all her might, Sakura failed to remove her arm from the Uchiha's firm yet painful grip.. He was twisting far too hard for her liking._

"_Why?" She whispered more to herself._

"_Why does.. revenge mean so much to you?"_

"_Shut up."_

_She didn't however._

"_Tell me!"_

_Her arm was twisted more and she swore that she heard a crack erupt from within!_

"_Stop it!"_

_And with that, she was slammed against the nearest tree, a few leaves rustling and some even slowly -gracefully- falling to the ground.._

_He was gripping both of her wrists now, pressing them harshly against the trunk of the tree and holding them there. Like a restraint._

"_Let-"_

_He cut her off._

"_Get out of my head!"_

_She was caught off guard by the roughness of his voice. It usually sounded so silky but now.. He was angry at her, that much she knew._

"_What?" Sakura whispered almost breathlessly._

_He didn't repeat himself, simply stared at the face he remember from long ago. Too long.._

_And with the blink of an eye, he was gone.. Leaving an impression of some sort.._

_And she broke.. again.._

_Choking on her sobs, arms wrapping around herself while she screamed and screamed._

_x-x-x_

_So.. this was it.. in no fewer than a few months he was giving his body and soul completely over to his mentor. Orochimaru.._

_His charcoal orbs closed momentarily, breathing some air out while his fingers ran throughout his hair.._

_He had completed his main goal. Itachi was dead how, having killed him with his bare hands.._

_He wouldn't lie. It had felt good to see that bastard die with all his sins in mind.._

_He would never forget that day._

"_I am an avenger." He said lowly._

_x-x-x_

_Another moonless night.. Sakura buried beneath the bedsheets covering her shivering body. It was another cool night, her body being covered in goosebumps.._

_But, little did the cherry blossom know; that there was a figure standing just outside her window._

_She jumped a little when her bedroom window burst open, the heavy winds blowing inside and causing her to shake even more so.._

_She strode quickly over towards the source of the wind and shut the window, making sure to lock it this time around. But when she went to turn around, she nearly fainted.._

_Someone was in her bedroom!_

"_Who the hell are you?"_

_The figure said nothing._

_Once she caught a glance at the person's crimson eyes, Sakura seemed to tense even more than before!_

_It was.._

"_Sasuke-kun.."_

_He took a few steps towards her. Still saying nothing but gazing at the young girl clad in only a skimpy, white nightgown._

_When he was close enough, Sasuke curled strands of her pastel locks around his index finger, lowering his head._

"_I told you.."_

_There was a pregnant pause._

"_Stay out of my head."_

_And with a gasp, he claimed her lips. Taking the opportunity to delve his tongue within her sweet crevice, running along rows of teeth and wrestling with her own.._

_She was so shy._

_Before either of them knew what was happening, clothes were flying in every direction.. Kisses trailing down aching flesh, lips molding perfectly together.._

_This is what she wanted for so long.. Even if he was a wanted criminal now, Sakura didn't care.._

_She loved him._

_Her fingers sank into his raven locks of hair, tugging softly at first but when his hot, wet mouth descended to her plump breasts, taking a nipple and sucking on it; she pulled harder._

_Moaning his name loudly like a broken record._

"_Sasuke-kun, I-ah!"_

_He bit down, licking at the skin and nipping at it again. Blowing cool air over it and watching as it puckered again.._

_Sakura blushed under his scrutinizing gaze; she was completely naked for him to see.._

_This was something he had to do before he handed himslef over to Orochimaru.._

_It had to be done._

_His fingers touched a sensitive spot, he found that he rather liked the expression she displayed when he touched the small bud concealed beneath pink curls.._

"_No-ah!"_

_He lowered his head, breath hitting her womanhood and causing shivers to run up and down her spine._

_She felt him wet her down below. It drove her crazy, he was teasing her she knew.. Running his tongue in an up and down motion and then decreasing the speed so that it was almost unbearable._

_And that was his plan.._

_When he felt that she was ready, Sasuke slowly spread her legs out, he looked into her eyes; making sure that they held no regret.._

_She urged him to go on. Knowing full well that it would hurt but this was what she's always wanted.._

_He caressed her cheek in an almost loving way, guiding his erect cock closer and closer towards her dripping core.._

_She tensed up, once she felt the tip of him enter inside of her, everything else slowly fell into place.._

_She arched immediately against his chest, arms wrapped securely around his neck while he sheathed himself completely._

_Her emerald eyes were closed, hiding from Sasuke's view._

_He touched her cheek, lowered her down to the bed while he dominated her._

_Guiding himself, thrusting forwards enough to make the headboard hit the wall and create a 'thudding' sound to echo off the walls._

"_Oh God!!"_

_He ran the pad of his thumb against the aching bud nearest to where they were joined from below._

_Somehow the pain slowly subsided and was switched with pure bliss.. She had never imagined herself to be doing such a thing with Sasuke yet here they were.. having sex._

"_Please.."_

_He pressed his lips against her temple, held her hips and pressed again inside of her. She was hot and pulsing all around him, engulfing him completely.._

_His thrusts grew rawer, harder and faster.. All he needed and wanted was to be able to feel all of the girl underneath him.._

"_Sa- Sakura.." He rasped, feeling himself reaching his limit._

_She called his name as well, feeling him reach some wondrous spot within her and then-_

"_Sasuke-kun!"_

_His head rested in the crook of her neck, fingers entwined with the girl's that he had just fucked.._

"_I.."_

_She closed her eyes and she fell asleep.._

_Sasuke left to gaze down at her beautiful and peaceful face. He sighed in content, brushing away strands of pink hair from her face, tucking them behind her ear and almost smiling.._

_Almost._

_x-x-x_

_Of course he hadn't told Sakura that his body was nearly about to be taken over by Orochimaru. He would never be able to forgive himself if he did, mainly he'd be telling her that he was going to die.._

_He had nothing left for him.._

_His life was already over the moment he had willingly gone to Orochimaru years ago when he was only a genin.._

_So now, he was waiting.. Waiting for that snake-bastard to show up and finish what had been agreed long ago.._

_he closed his eyes, savoring in the sweet breeze that rushed by, everything around him, Sasuke had savored in.._

_Because it would be the last time he'd get to see, hear, smell, touch and taste anything.._

_He was going to die an avenger.._

_He had been an avenger ever since the Uchiha clan was slaughtered; though he would have much rather preferred Itachi kill him while the rest of his clan had died.._

_Then maybe his life wouldn't have had been so screwed up.. And he wouldn't have hurt the people that grew to befriend him.. _

"_Sakura.." He whispered her name.. Half-expecting her to answer him._

"_Ready?"_

_He opened his eyes, Orochimaru standing across from him, hands on his hips while he looked at the young Uchiha._

_Sasuke nodded, there would be no going back. And definitely no regretting what was going to take place._

_Ever._

_The pain he felt was immense but he didn't show any signs of it.. Orochimaru was already starting to take over his entire body but it seemed to be going slowly.._

_'Get out of my head.'_

_His eyes snapped open._

_Even though he tried to rid any thoughts of the cherry blossom, they would always return and haunt him in a way._

_Torment him.._

"_Stay still!" He heard Orochimaru hiss beyond the pounding of his heart._

_Sasuke's eyes closed before shooting open once again. His body wasn't responding to his requests.. With all his will-power, the last Uchiha struggled to reach for his katana but he managed to grab the hilt.._

_He held it out, eyes looking down at his front side where Orochimaru was taking over his body.. His eyes narrowed, "You won't be the one to kill me."_

_And with one last thought.._

_'Sakura..'_

_He thrust the tip of the katana towards his chest, piercing through the skin and rendering him immobile for the time being.._

_He held back the grunt of pain.._

_Though, Orochimaru hadn't. He howled in pain._

"_Foolish boy!"_

_Sasuke knew that if his body was dead. If he died, Orochimaru would have no chance of getting his filthy hands on his body.._

_The snake sannin, forced himself out of the young Uchiha. Knowing precisely what his intentions were.. Sasuke fell to the ground, katana falling out of his grip and scattering across the ground._

_His vision blurred and he didn't bother letting out a small cry of pain.. The warmth of his blood covered his entire front side.. Basking him in a deep crimson.._

_Sharingan._

_His colour was paling by the second and his eyes caught sight of storm clouds forming in the darkening skies.._

_He was going to die alone._

_Leaving Sakura by herself.._

_Levering himself until the nausea subsided, Sasuke wearily stood to his feet and wobbled momentarily before placing his hand over the wound in his chest.._

_It was large and still bleeding._

_He didn't know where he was going but.. one thing was for sure; he wasn't going back to Konohagakure, back to Sakura because he was far beyond repairing.._

_He was like a living corpse now.. Slowly decaying._

_The sound of rushing water caught his ears and in his weary state, followed the noise._

_He found himself nearing a ledge; a cliff? And a running waterfall right near it, hidden beyond acres of forest._

_He stood by the edge, raising his arms by his sides and closing his eyes.. The rain fell good and hard, washing away the staining blood and ultimately his sins._

_The wind rushed past, dancing around the male as he swayed between the edge of the cliff and nothing. Life and death.._

_If he returned to the village; if he was still living, he'd just ruin the girl's life.. Sakura deserved better and he didn't want to be the cause of yet another heartbreak.._

_At least this way; she wouldn't find him.. And hopefully forget.._

_His lips formed a sad smile, eyes never opening for a moment. Taking in a deep, ragged breath; Sasuke let his lips part for a second-_

"_I.. love you.."_

_And then, he tilted forwards and the feeling of the wind whipping at his face as he fell at an incredible speed. Plummeting to his untimely death.._

_The rocks at the bottom, the force of the water holding him under.. Made him stop struggling and finally, Uchiha Sasuke gave in to fate._

_x-x-x_

_Sakura's fingertips grazed the fogged window of her bedroom. She had only seen Sasuke a week or two ago and he still hadn't returned.._

_She sighed, "Why would he stay?"_

_She let out a small sob, touching the area right over her heart; for some reason.. It was aching so much all of a sudden._

_Crawling back into bed, Sakura slowly closed her eyes, her pounding heart drumming in her ears._

"_Goodnight." She said, as if Sasuke would say the same thing. But he wasn't next to her.._

_And never would be._

_Her breath evened out, arms falling to her sides, tears slowly trailing from the corners of her eyes.._

_They fell unnoticed._

_x-x-x_

_His body was cold.. Not that he could feel it any longer.. He was now only a corpse sinking to the bottom of a small lake.._

_The crashing waters near the base of the waterfall forcing his body to stay in place until he met the bottom and simply drifted there.._

_His arms however, were raised, pointing upwards towards the faraway surface; like he was reaching for something.._

_Sakura._

_The water surrounding him made his hair slowly dance over his face, his lips slightly blue and parted. Body submerged in freezing cold water, enveloping all around him.._

_Bye-bye._

_x-x-x_

_The cool breeze blew gently, moving the trees surrounding only two people in such a state of tranquility._

_The cherry blossom tree where 'they' sat beneath, shed it's blossoms, falling gracefully to the grassy floor._

_Haruno Sakura; sat against one side of the tree while Sasuke sat against the opposite side; hands stuffed in his pockets.._

"_Sakura.."_

_She closed her eyes, "Yeah?"_

_Sasuke paused, held out his hand and watched as a single blossom drifted to rest on his calloused palm. His fingers gently stroking the petals, as if he were afraid that they'd fall apart and wilt._

"_I.. love you."_

_The girl closed her eyes and for once smiled a genuine smile.._

_x-x-x_

_Author's Note --- NO! -cries- that made me actually cry! -sniffles- i hope you guys don't hate me for this but i'm always writing happy, sappy Sasuke and Sakura fics so i just chose a different theme: Tragedy :_

_The last little part where it's Sasuke and Sakura by the cherry blossom tree is just Sasuke's last thoughts before he died :(  
_

_Hope you enjoyed!!_

_Read and Review_

_Hugs 'n' Kisses_

_Sasuke-Sakura-14_

_x-x-x_

_SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES OR GRAMMATICAL ERRORS !! CXX_

_x-x-x_


End file.
